


Shifting to Eren Yeager

by Erensidemaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masochist, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Obsessive Behavior, Older Eren Yeager, Sexual Content, Top Eren Yeager, Vampires, Yandere Eren Yeager, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erensidemaid/pseuds/Erensidemaid
Summary: T/W: sexual content, choking, tied up, biting, blood, sadistic motives, drugs, contains consumption of bloodY/N shifts to Eren Yeager in season 4 episode 4. In the heat of the moment you tell him everything. That you want to help him find better opportunities to have a better future. In order for him find out about it he needs to drink your blood.However you blood may contain excessive amounts of addictive dopamine and serotonin.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Shifting to Eren Yeager

**Author's Note:**

> T/W: sexual content, choking, tied up, biting, blood, sadistic motives, drugs, contains consumption of blood 
> 
> Part 1 - ?

Y/N shifts to Eren Yeager  
Time: Season 4 Episode 4  
MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS  
T/w: sexual content, blood, biting, pain, force, choking, sadistic motives, restraint, tied up, vampire kink, drugs

You appear at the mental institution and find Eren sitting at the bench as per usual. You scripted this shift to be pretty canon. You ready yourself as you casually walk up to Eren wearing the same white clothing as you. “May I sit here?” You tell Eren, He looks up to you with his cold eyes “go ahead-“ he mumbles. His voice was far deeper than expected. You sit next to him and suddenly get a shiver down your spine as you realize the man you have a crush on is right next to you. “Your new here? I’m by the next building over there” you point outward “I come to this part of the institute because the bread over here tastes better”. “Oh, that’s interesting-“ said Eren still emotionless looking off in a distance. Eren looks over to see your arms tied all the way up to your shoulders with bandages and immediately knows how you got to the hospital. You notice him staring at your arms and put your hand over your head and scratch nervously. You decided to come clean and tell Eren everything you know because yolo. “Eren, right?” Before Eren opens his mouth to respond you interrupt him “Eren Yeager correct?” You know he goes by Kruger in this period of time to conceal his identity. His eyes still locking cold as ever looks straight into your eyes and doesn’t say a word barely blinking. He leans back on the bench still looking at you. You turn red and look away. “I don’t understand” You can still feel Eren’s cold stare at the back of your neck as he says this. You turn your head in his direction. You whisper quietly but loud enough that Eren hears clearly. “I know what your planning on doing.. That is not the only future that’s left. There are plenty of opportunities to change your path. And save your friends back in Paradise.” Eren breaks his king stare at you and plays with his crane, bringing it from his side to the front. He puts his head down. “This wasn’t meant to happen.... you know nothing. There IS nothing. Who the hell even are you anyways?” He says growling quietly while grinding his teeth. “Meet me at 10pm sharp, I stay at section C at room 32B, I’ll tell you everything” you say shivering. “No, stay out of my way....” he says finally putting force on his crane to stand up from the bench and leaves. You sit defeated. Was this not how you scripted this shift to go? Time passes. Your in your room. You flip through pages of a book lying down on your bed. That one candle next to you is the only light source there is finally decided to go out. You close your book and sit up on your bed to look out the window and look at the full moon. As you sigh you hear you door handle make noise. You jolt back. Your next room neighbor opens your door and implies to give you some of her bread. You decline her offer and take deep breathes expecting that Eren was magically gonna show up. You hear your door close thinking it’s your roommate that closed your door. You admired the trees and how it moves with the wind and begin to space out. Is this the end of your shift? You imply. “Hey” you jolt back and see Eren standing by your bed. You jump and slap your hands on your mouth. You crawl to his side from your bed and sit in front of him. You identify Eren’s features in from the dim light the moon is emitting. He looks down on you in disgust. “Ok-ok- oh my- ok wait let me” your very unprepared on what to say, Eren grows impatient. “I ... am not from this place either. I’m also not from paradise too, I’m not from this country neither this world or reality, Eren I shifted here to-“ Your mouth shuts itself because you really had no clue why you did it. “You came here to tell me that there is more than one outcome and I should... change my path?” He implies. You nod your head and thank him. “I’m y/n by the way I’m sorry this was too sudden...” “What’s your deal” Eren interrupts you. “Huh?-“ “Can you see the future, every future? Why’d you shift realities?” ... Eren being one step away as always. You pile yourself up and sit up right to gather your thoughts. You wanted to let Eren see through every possible outcome instead of one but it’s a bit complicated. You scripted that the only way to let others see every future is through blood. Your blood to be exact since your somewhat of a time-traveler and reality shifter. Your blood contains information about any possible outcome. You undecisevly unwrap the bandages from your arm. “My blood contains passages to the knowledge you seek, I wish I could help you any other way but since my senses aren’t all there from reality shifting, only my blood contains that information. I can’t tell you the rest. It’s unexplainable” ... Eren violently holds your wrist and brings it up to his face to closely examine. “Is this a joke?” Eren says with his eyes twitching. This was so much to unload, to yourself and Eren. Eren’s attitude and rudeness made you depressed and surprised. Was he this cruel? He puts his crane to the wall and tries to sit in front of you. You help him by holding his shoulders. He brings his face to your wrist as you feel his hot breath crawl through your arm. *sniff* Eren sniffs your wrist and guides his face up your arm to your upper arm. His mouth opens emitting hot breaths that tickles you. You feel his hot tongue circulating around one spot of your upper arm. Probably to mark the spot... Eren looks up at you with his tongue out. It’s surprising to note that the look on his face implies that he’s only doing it for himself. He opens his mouth as wide as possible still looking at you. *CHOMP* Holy fuck. You realize what this man is capable of when he himself bites down on his own hand willingly to make himself bleed. You weren’t ready for this. You let out a small whimper and cover your mouth with ur other hand. The force on his jaw gets harder and he dives deeper still looking at your reactions he grows angry and growls. This pain was so piercing you can feel it al the way in your heart. It burns. His irises decrease as he enters your blood stream. He sees a glimpse of your own realities future. He releases his grip from your arm. “What the hell...” he growls. You feel nauseous from the pain. But it feels so inviting and it feels good that the man doing it is Eren. You feel your warm blood roll down your arm. Eren breaks his stare on you and looks at the rolling blood. He immediately catches the blood from dropping to the floor by licking the trail all the way up your arm to his bite mark. He licks your wound till theirs no excessive blood. You reach for his bandage on his head that’s covering is right eye. His hand reaches for yours and catches your hand next to his face. He clenches your hand on top of yours. He throws your hand away to unfold his bandage on his head to reveal his healed eye. His mouth still covered in your blood he licks the excess off his lips. “I only saw a glimpse.... I need to see more” He looks up at you and inches close to your face. Leaning into your neck you feel his warm damp lips glide his way around. It seems like he’s trying to detect a good spot for blood flow. He runs his lips to your collar bone and begins to lick it in a circular motion. His lips submerge onto your skin and he starts sucking. Failure to find good blood flow he moves away and starts to suck hard at the side of your neck. He then bites viciously, your hands move on your own and try to push Eren’s head away but he snatches both your arms by the wrist and hold them up while using his other hand to push your head to the side to make it easier for him to bite down. This force pushed you down onto the bed. “Aa- wai-“ Eren forces your mouth shut with the palm of his hand. His teeth grow sharped enough to cut through the skin. You feel your entire body spasm and grow warm and comfortable. This felt so exhilarating. You tried hard to stop your hips from vibrating on it’s own. You felt warm spots on every spot of your body. Your once tense body completely calms down. Eren releases his grip from you neck to look up to your face. His irises where enlarged to the point where you couldn’t see his green eyes. The white parts of his eyes turned pink. His breath is so deep and warm that you see it creating a fog. He looks as though he’s induced an addictive drug. “Eren are you feeling alright?” You ask concerningly. He bites his lips and licks them. “That... was so beautiful~” he pauses and comes down so close to you till your breathing his air. “Your blood, fuck, your are so beautiful. May I relieve myself?” He rubs his bulged crotch on your inner thigh. It seems as though your blood from your neck gave him enough access to retrieve serotonin and dopamine. Your hearts racing. Your thoughts sinning. Your second heart beat goes wild. Before you could speak he passionately kisses you on your lips and releases. “Please do it. I want you” the words slip from your mouth. Eren smiles and giggles. He continues to kiss you, you feel his faint mustache tickle your face. Biting your bottom lip he then licks your jaw line to your ear. He dry humps your crotch and rasps deeply. He slides his hand and takes off your long skirt. Your desperately aching for his cock your hips move on it’s own up towards his crotch. Eren slides your body close to him. Your hands retrieve back to your sides. “I have to do something about those getting in the way...” Eren said impatiently. He rips apart your skirt and takes a strip out. He gathers your hands and puts them on the bed frame. “Don’t move-“ You did as he told. He tied your hands to the bed frame as tight as possible so you won’t break free. He lays on you sighing in relief. His breath quickens as he grins. He has those crazy eyes. The ones where they’ve finally catch their prey and is ready to feast. He begins to unbutton your shirt and immediately gropes your chest in his pleasure. He wipes the hair off your face. Him sticking his tongue out entering your mouth slowly. He takes out his dick and slaps it on your surface. You get a glimpse and in awe you gasp for air. It’s about 11 inches and thicker than your wrist. “Holy fuck your packing, please. I don’t think it’ll fit” you beg. Eren bites your jaw. “You’ll take it, make a sound and I only go harder” that was a clear threat. But god the thrill excited you crazy. The man you love clearly a sadist ready to please your submissive side. It’s everything you’ve wanted. You were ready for him and you took it as a challenge to take his big cock. He lifts your legs and bends them around his waist locking himself in. He rubs himself on your slippery cunt. You grind on it wanting it. He rubs your cunt with his thumb. He makes his way to your crevice. “Oh fuck” You whisper. Eren looks up at you in surprise “it was only the tip” he grins. Staying where he is, he comes close to your face and holds it in place in his control. He cups your face. He then jams himself into you while looking at your every reaction. “oh god- oh GOD-“ he cuts out your whimpers short to put his fingers in your mouth and shut you up. As he gradually amps up his rhythm his fingers go deeper in your mouth causing you to gag. He takes his fingers out, doesn’t give you a chance to breath, chokes you with both his hands with enough pressure. His rhythm grows faster and harder with ever hump your eyes roll in the back of your head. “Fuck, I love you-“ Eren says in the heat of the moment. You can’t make a peak from Eren’s strong hold on neck. Your breath delays and Eren suffocates you with pleasure. You feel hazy and your vision buzzes. He releases his grip to let you grasp for air. You suddenly come to your senses “Eren you feel so good”. “I want to hurt you so bad but I’m holding myself back...” Eren says cupping your face between his big hands. “I want you to hurt me” You say while he pinch’s you’re chin and gently kisses you. He moves slow. He wants you to know what he’s about to do. He positions your head up and holds it there with his hand on force. Making your neck widely available for his blood thirsty scavenge. With his other hand he tickles your body and trails it down and plays with your clit. He stares at you clenching and stretching his jaw. He shows a genuine smile “pfft-“ You hear from Eren. “God I wanna ruin you, I wanna hear you cry. Beg.” “Please ruin me” you whimper. “You asked for it” You suddenly feel his cock grow harder and longer. He begins hard and fast and doesn’t stop for nothing. You feel your blood leak from his mouth on your neck. He licks your entire neck. After biting down he starts giving you hickeys everywhere on your neck, jaw, collar bone and chest. In the final moments your almost ready to release. He positions your head down and French kisses you. He growls since he’s also ready to release. You end up having several tears falling off you face, you thought you were floating on clouds. Eren grunts releasing his load deep inside you. You feel his warmth filling your entire body giving you so much serotonin. Eren unties your hands still in the same position. You held onto Eren signaling him to never let go. You wanted this to last forever. He kisses your cheek. “Sorry I ripped your skirt” he apologizes. “It’s alright I won’t need it.. “ “Can I clean you off?” He stated. You question him and he points down patting your pelvis. “Yea” His stare gained a sparkle. He goes down on you and proceeds to suck on your clit. His shady beard tickles you down there. You hold onto his long hair and look down on him staring right back at you with those green eyes. He changes his routine while still staring your every reaction to see which one felt better. Your spine arches and your head rolls back as well as your eyes. After he’s done he licks the excess off his mouth and licks his fingers. The aching feeling from his bites start to burn making your body sore. He finds your clothes and dresses you up himself. Buttoning you up and putting your torn skirt on again apologizing. He sides the the hair in front of your face and tucks it behind your ear cupping your cheek. He puts his hand behind your head and forces it to his chest to hug you. “Thank you for relieving yourself” .. “Y/N you don’t have to leave. I promise I won’t forget”. You hold onto Eren’s hand. “I’ll walk you back to your room Eren at least I don’t want you wandering around alone” “Can you even stand?” Eren implies. “We’ll hold onto each other haha” you joke around. You help Eren off your bed with his crane. Your legs shake with every step you make, the cold wind hits your visible hit marks sending a shiver down your spine. You walk him through the sections of the hospital supporting each other. “Here it is. Again I won’t forget. I promise” Eren stated. You sigh. “I’ll be back later. In the mean time you’ll forget everything about me till then, that’s how shifting works.” You tell Eren. You wave at him closing his door. He stares at you in the window of his door and waves.


End file.
